


dirty talks

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стиви, - тянет Баки, нежно проводя металлическими пальцами по бедру Стива. </p>
<p>- Баки, не сейчас, - Стив знает этот тон. Когда страсть и желание застилают Баки глаза, его голос становится низким и хриплым, и Стив с радостью бы сейчас дал ему то, чего ему хочется, но перед ним лежит отчёт, который Фьюри настойчиво просил прочитать в ближайшее время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/gifts).



> Dirty-talks, кинки и "сюжет? какой сюжет?". Порно ради порно, глажу и усыпляю кинки как могу. На оригинальность не претендую.  
> Halisa сделала мой хэдканон, поэтому у меня Баки такой: жадный до Стива, до его члена и сосёт так, будто обработал половину Бруклина. Потому что у меня кинк, потому что у меня весна.  
> Жирным курсивом выделены слова, которые Баки говорит на русском.

— Стиви, — тянет Баки, нежно проводя металлическими пальцами по бедру Стива.

— Баки, не сейчас, — Стив знает этот тон. Когда страсть и желание застилают Баки глаза, его голос становится низким и хриплым, и Стив с радостью бы сейчас дал ему то, чего ему хочется, но перед ним лежит отчёт, который Фьюри настойчиво просил прочитать в ближайшее время.

— Стив, пожалуйста, мне очень нужно. Тебе тоже, — Баки касается внутренней стороны бедра, ведёт вверх, касается прямо между ног. Стив выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Нет. Давай позже.

Баки рычит и встает с дивана. Роджерс вздыхает с облегчением. Ему осталось всего пять страниц, а потом…

Додумать он не успевает, потому что Баки внезапно падает на колени перед ним и расстегивает его джинсы.

— Баки, что ты…

— Не отвлекайся, — перебивает Барнс и, вытащив член, медленно берет в рот. У Стива перед глазами плывет.

— Баки, пожалуйста, — просит он. Баки ласкает его нежно, тягуче мягко, будто не он пару минут назад хотел, чтобы все было жарко и быстро. Слова Стива он пропускает мимо ушей, помогая себе рукой, доводя его до исступления. — У меня отчёт…

Барнс не способствует сохранению рабочей атмосферы. Он берет глубже, проходится языком по головке, ныряя в щелку, и Стив откладывает отчёт. Какой, к чертям, отчёт сейчас, когда Баки пропускает член в горло и сглатывает, сжимая головку глоткой. Стив протяжно стонет, кладя руку ему на головы и мягко сжимая волосы. Баки сосёт медленно, нежно, обводит языком каждую венку. У Стива в голове туман.

— Тебе нравится? — произносит Баки, на мгновение освобождая рот. Стив не отвечает, только часто дышит и цепляется руками в диван. Баки проводит языком по всей длине, от яиц до головки, выводит какие-то узоры, и Роджерс стонет в голос. — Нравится, — довольно тянет Баки. — Мне тоже нравится, когда тебе нравится. А знаешь, что ещё мне нравится?

— Что? — выстанывает Стив, когда Барнс начинает быстрее водить рукой по члену.

— Когда ты меня трахаешь. _**Трахаешь**_ , — повторяет он по-русски, и Стиву просто срывает крышу, тормоза и любые удерживающие рамки. Он хватает Баки за волосы, вжимая лицом в пах, и тот податливо открывает рот, насаживается, принимает до самой глотки. Стива колотит.

Когда у него появился фетиш на грязные русские словечки, произносимые Баки, он не знает. Просто однажды во время секса Барнс произносит что-то, что Стив не может понять. Но это слово звучит так соблазнительно, так отчего-то грязно, что Стив кончает, судорожно дрожа и кусая Баки за плечо. Уже потом Баки говорит, что иногда его срывает и он матерится на русском. Чтобы лишний раз не смущать Кэпа. И смеётся, мол, знал бы, что тебя так коротить будет, постоянно бы так делал.

А Стива действительно коротит. У Баки еле заметный акцент, но его «р» звучит грубо и властно, вытаскивая наружу все тёмные желания Роджерса. Баки это заметил, — не мог не заметить возрастающую дрожь в руках и громкие стоны, — и теперь этим пользуется, чтобы достичь своих целей. Наглый ненасытный Баки.

Стив тянет его за волосы, с силой целуя и прикусывая губу. Барнс ухмыляется:

— Тебе тоже нравится, да? Я же вижу, что да, — тянет он, целуя Роджерса в шею. — Внутри узко, жарко. Да?

Губами касаясь кожи, он опускается ниже, прикусывает сосок, широко лижет второй, оставляет красные метки на животе. Стив стонет, путаясь пальцами в волосах Баки, направляет ниже, подталкивает. Барнс улыбается, хотя глаза горят, а руки немного дрожат.

—  _ **Жарко**_ , — шепчет он, касается языком тазовых косточек, давит самым кончиком. — Стиви, ты хочешь этого?

— Да, — Роджерс еле находит в себе силы, чтобы ответить.

— Мой милый Стиви, — Баки широко дрочит ему, гладя большим пальцем головку и перекатывая в руках яйца. — Мне нравится, когда ты держишь меня за бедра, входишь все быстрее и быстрее, буквально втрахиваешь в кровать. Нравится ощущать тебя внутри, нравится чувствовать, как ты растягиваешь меня.

Баки резко берет член в рот, и Стив выгибается навстречу, цепляясь в его плечо.

— Баки, иди сюда, — он тянет его вверх и целует. Страстно, жарко, мокро и развязно. Он расстегивает его джинсы, снимает их и усаживает Баки на колени. Барнс трется своим членом о его, стонет в поцелуй. Стив кладет руки ему на ягодицы, сжимая их, и вводит в него один палец, восхищенно вздрагивая.

— Я готовился, — мурлычет Баки. Он обхватывает член рукой, вводит только головку и жмурится. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Да, Баки, — хриплым голосом говорит Стив.

— Хочешь чего? Трахнуть меня?

— Да, да, да, — бормочет Стив.

— Не слышу, Стиви. _**Трахнуть**_?

Баки удерживает Роджерса, не давая ему толкнуться глубже. Он закусывает губу: ему мало, мало Стива, нужно больше, ярче, жарче.

— Да, господи, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас, — рычит Стив, рывком входя до конца.

— Какой ты правильный, — улыбается Баки. Он стонет, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад.

Стива ведёт: он держится пальцами за бока Барнса, толкается внутрь, сразу же набирая быстрый темп, проникая глубоко и проезжая по простате. Баки выгибается, кусает губы, но Стив притягивает его к себе, целует, гладит руками все, до чего может дотянуться, и накрывает тёплой ладонью член. Баки судорожно выдыхает, кусая Роджерса за плечо, и стонет, протяжно и долго.

Диван тихонько скрипит под ними. Стив опускает руки на бедра, стискивает их, сжимая пальцами до красных следов. Баки насаживается сам: ему нравится контролировать процесс, угадывать желания Роджерса и сходить с ума от прикосновений и ласок, когда тот широко, с оттяжкой дрочит ему.

—  _ **Блять**_ , — выдыхает он, когда Стив вгоняет особенно глубоко.

Баки хорошо. Его выламывает изнутри. В животе разгорается невероятный пожар наслаждения и удовольствия, перед глазами плывет, а пальцы, которыми он обхватил шею Стива, покалывает мурашками. Стив под ним дрожит, отрывисто дышит и стонет в голос, иногда целуя Баки или кусая его за шею.

— Мне так хорошо, Стиви, — шепчет Барнс ему в ухо, облизывая мочку языком и оттягивая губами вниз. — Мне нравится чувствовать тебя внутри. Так хорошо. Чертовски хорошо.

У Стива от удовольствия глаза закатываются и пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Ему тоже хорошо: внутри Баки горячо, влажно и узко, так, что ему не хватает собственной выдержки, особенно когда Баки начинает что-то говорить. Ему кажется, что он готов кончить и без секса как такового, от одних только пошлостей, произнесенных интимным шепотом.

Барнс выгибается дугой, насаживается до упора и двигает бедра, сжимаясь внутри. У Стива перед глазами звезды падают и сгорают, все плывет цветными пятнами.

— В меня, — шепчет Баки. — В меня, в меня, в меня… — Его трясет, колотит крупной дрожью.

Стив делает ещё пару толчков, рычит и кончает глубоко внутри. Баки закусывает губу, хватает руку Роджерса, кладя её на член и двигая ею. Ритм бешеный, рваный, потому что крышу уже снесло окончательно, удовольствие рвётся наружу и успокоиться сейчас не получится. Барнс утыкается лбом в плечо Стива и, крича, кончает, пачкая животы.

Они часто дышат, держась за руки. Стив целует Баки в щеку, в нос, в шею, — везде, до куда может дотянуться. Баки жмурится от удовольствия, подаётся навстречу поцелуям, размеренно дыша в плечо.

Он медленно встаёт, опираясь на Стива, и выпрямляется. По бедру стекает сперма, и Роджерс провожает капли восхищенным взглядом. Баки, видя это, улыбается:

— А ты говорил не надо, не надо, — дразнит он. — Тебе с отчетом помочь?

— Только если не так, как ты помог мне сейчас, — смеётся Стив.

— Что, в 96 ты уже не способен на второй раунд?

Стив закатывает глаза. Баки весело смеётся и выходит из комнаты, напоследок наставляя: «Не забудь про отчёт, Стиви».


End file.
